We propose that the inappropriate synthesis and/or regulation of specific cytokines are contributing to the inflammatory process that results in altered remodeling progressing to end-stage fibrosis of the lung. Determination of the cytokine profile from cells or tissue immediately recovered by bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) or by transbronchial biopsy (TBB) are compared to normal subjects and patients with IPF. High resolution computer tomography (HRCT) may provide a valid way to evaluate therapeutic response in IPF.